ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Galvanic Lackamorph
Galvanic Lackamorph is the Upgrade Fest 2012 Evan Billion short. Plot Evan and the gang were walking in a circle. (Evan): Why are we walking in a circle? (Kevin): Why aren't we walking in a circle? (Evan): Why aren't we not not walking in a circle? (Kevin): Why to the Nth power of the ninety-ninth memory chamber in the hearts of all cheesecakes aren't we not not thinking about wanting to not eat fruitcake on the third summer since yesterday and why are we not are be walking in a circle? (Evan): Champion. A Galvanic Mechamorph walked up to them. (GM): My name is Ligyu. (Evan): Why? (Ligyu): Because Ultimatehero didn't want to look up technology in Indonesian on Google Translate. But anyways, help me! (Kevin): Help you what? (Ligyu): All my friends learned how to take control of stuff that wasn't technology and upgrade it. Teach me how! (Kevin): We don't know how to teach you how. (Evan): I do. He transformed. (Evan): EZ2C! Evan saw into the future. He saw Ligyu with his eye closed merging with a rock, giving it arms, and unmerging with it. (Evan): You will be able. But you will have to close your eye for some reason. It insults me. Evan reverted back. (Evan): Nevermind. (Ligyu): Great! Let's start the lesson. (Kevin): How? (Evan): With a montage! (Ligyu): This is a rip-off of Video Gamez. But Ultimatehero couldn't think of anything else, so I don't care. Rock music played. MONTAGE Evan was Lightmeraction. He stretched and wrapped himself around a tree. Ligyu jumped on the tree and started merging with it, but could only merge with the bottom of the trunk. MMOONNTTAAGGEE Kevin had absorbed stone. He shot rocks from his hands. Ligyu merged his hands with them. MMMMOOOONNNNNTAAAAGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Rocket and Sharpoint were dancing randomly. They danced around stuff. Ligyu danced around stuff to know what he would merge with. MMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNTTTTTAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGEEEEE The 5 jammed on guitars. Montage ending. (Kevin): Alright, try merging with stuff. Ligyu tried merging with grass, a bench, a tree, a trash can, and the ground, but couldn't. (Ligyu): Darnit. Sorry guys that I was wasting your time. (Evan): Whateverrrrrrrrrr. We should have montages more often. (Ligyu): Yeah. UH really likes them. (Evan): Why do you breah the fourth wall so much? (Ligyu): My mom and dad had genetics that they passed down to me. I can merge with the fourth wall. Once I did, and created a scanner that transmitted what to say about behind the fourth wall into my non-existing brain. (Evan): That's perfect! Just close your eye, pretend you're merging with the fourth wall, and merge with something! Ligyu closed his eye. Then he merged with a rock, gave it arms, and unmerged with it. (Ligyu): Thanks guys for teaching me how to merge with stuff that's not technology. Now, I will destroy you! Ligyu merged with a donut. He made it grow and madde it like a ship. Then he flew towards the gang and shot lasers at them. (Evan): Fudge you. THE END Characters *Evan *Kevin *Rocket *Sharpoint *Ligyu (secretly a villain) Aliens Used *EZ2C *Lightmeraction Category:Shorts Category:Evan Billion Category:Ultimatehero Category:Upgrade Fest Category:Alien Fest Category:Specials